


Summer Nights (4)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Vampire Bowie [4]
Category: David Bowie - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(End of Series)</p>
<p>David Bowie is a vampire and his lover, Summer, is growing jealous of his 'pets' but can she stop them when they suddenly turn against him?  And what happens when he is drawn out by a new vampire, determined to destroy him? Summer must choose between her friends and her lover when they try to kill him. But how can she be with him forever, when she is merely human? Will she overcome her love of life to be a killer like David?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domination

The night was warm, just perfect for wearing as little as possible. There was a silent tension as Summer stared hard at the handcuffs on David's headboard, she had asked him if he trusted her but the shrug of his shoulders wasn't the answer she'd been seeking. Summer had proposed that she handcuff David to his bed, but his response had caught her a little by surprise.  
  
"You first," he said, smiling at her darkly. Summer was unsure, she knew that she loved him but she could be forgiven if she had trust issues.  
  
"I thought I was the dominant one?" Summer spoke at last. David raised a brow at her.  
  
"Nobody dominates me," he said firmly. Summer noticed the sudden change in his eyes, they were defiant and challenging. _Had she got it wrong?_  
  
"But..." Summer started.  
  
"I don't think you understand our relationship," David interrupted her, "I love you, Summer, but it is not you who is in control."  Summer leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, Jess had gotten it wrong, too.  
  
"I don't _want_ to be controlling," Summer told him, "I love you so much, it doesn't matter to me. It clearly matters to you, so I will respect that. As long as you know that I do have my limits, okay?"  David nodded, of course he would never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. She knew that she had killed the mood, but perhaps she could make it up to him somehow? She suddenly let out a squeal as he grabbed her wrists and cuffed her to his bed, she couldn't help laughing as he playfully tickled her ribs but only for a moment. He sat back and silence returned as his eyes travelled all over her body, Summer smiled at him seductively.  
  
She hadn't ever done this before, so she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do exactly. Summer wasn't wearing much more than her bra and panties, David was not wearing anything at all. He came up beside her and ran his hand up along her inner thigh, making her shiver with anticipation. Their eyes met as his hand hesitated at the very top of her thigh, Summer squirmed impatiently.  
  
"Dominate me," she whispered, trying to encourage him. His eyes flashed silver and before she could blink, his face was very close to hers.  
  
"You're doing it wrong," he said softly, ripping off her bra and causing her to yelp in surprise, "you don't tell me what to do.. "  Summer nodded, deciding it would probably be better if she just said nothing. He reassured her with a small smile, helping her to relax and know that he would teach her as they went along. Next time she would know her part, but for now she had to learn and pay attention. He trailed his fingers down her cheek, along her neck and between her breasts. Summer wanted him to play with them, but she bit back the urge to say so. His fingers continued to trail down and down, then they stopped and Summer couldn't couldn't help a soft, pleading moan. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
  
David leaned down to a small cooling unit beside the bed, when he returned his attention back to Summer; she saw some ice cubes in his hand. They didn't melt, not even a tiny bit; until they touched her skin. Slowly, he ran one of them up her thigh. Summer shivered at the sudden biting cold, she felt it trail around in circles all up her inner thigh until it finally came to rest; right where she wanted it the most. It melted as his cold fingers pressed it into her entrance, Summer moaned and closed her eyes. The next ice cube was brought to his lips, her eyes opened as she watched him flick out his tongue over it and suck it gently before he began to trail it up along her abdomen. Summer squirmed and moaned again, the ice cube making circles around both of her nipples; causing them to become pert.  
  
  
Just as they felt so frozen that she couldn't feel them anymore, she suddenly felt his warm tongue on her right nipple and she arched her chest into him readily. He quickly claimed her left nipple into his mouth, his hand now massaging her right breast. Summer felt herself becoming wetter between her legs, he uttered a moan as he caught her hot scent and shifted his mouth to hers. Summer willingly parted her lips to receive his probing tongue, the kiss deep and long as the final ice cube trailed down to her entrance from her neck. As he gently pushed it into her, she gasped as his cold fingers followed deeper and deeper into her. She parted her thighs wider, thrusting her hips upwards and feeling his lips upon her throat. Summer felt goosebumps over her body, she shivered and closed her eyes with a sensual moan. His fingers driving slowly in and out of her, David gave her a lovebite that almost drew blood.  
  
  
Summer wanted him deep inside of her, but he made no effort to bring himself on top of her just yet. She slowly opened her eyes as he gazed at her, he offered her a teasing smile but it unnerved her because his fangs were showing. She knew that meant he was hungry, or had fed recently. She wished she could remember which it was most likely to be, but all she could do was trust him. His fingers continued to drive in and out of her, his thumb now wet and circling her magic place. Summer strained against the metal handcuffs, realizing that they were the real thing and not a toy. That meant she couldn't get out of them without the key, it felt dangerous to her and she found herself a little frightened now. Summer bucked involuntarily, he was driving her wild despite her fear and she squeezed her eyes shut tight as her moans became more desperate.  
  
  
He smiled at her again, a much darker smile this time as she howled her release and called his name several times as she came down from her thrashing orgasm. His restraint was amazing as she felt her heart racing, pumping her blood hard and fast around her body. She knew he could hear it, sense it; _feel it_...  As she began to relax, she opened her eyes and watched him finish licking his fingers clean. He did it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as she gazed at him lustfully; his tongue gliding between his fingers. Her breathing was still heavy as she watched him, slowly he lowered his hand but still stared at her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips into a tender kiss, she responded hungrily; tasting herself as she coaxed him into a much deeper and more passionate kiss by flicking out her tongue. He moved to her throat and she squirmed with a moan, feeling his fangs graze her soft flesh; could he hold himself back?  
  
  
Her mind was fuzzy with lust and sexual torment, the ever present danger coupled with his sensual fingers now exploring her body again; it made it quite difficult to feel concerned as he started to nip at her flesh. David was doing his best not to sink his fangs into her yielding, writhing body. He wanted to, so badly that he began to doubt himself as he heard a deep growl utter from his throat. Summer heard it, too and she wanted to stop him but she couldn't; she was handcuffed. A moment later, she felt his strong hands turn her around and she yelped as the cuffs twisted and strained against her wrists painfully. She was now on her knees, her hands still cuffed over her head.  
  
  
She felt him push her knees further apart, then she lowered her head as he slowly pressed his hard member deep into her. He started so slowly that for a while he simply remained nestled within her, pulled out slowly; only to thrust back in and remain still once more. Summer couldn't take it much longer, but she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Her body was trembling by the time he picked up his pace enough for her to feel the bed moving with them, she found that if she thrust with him he would utter soft moans but if she begged him to go faster he would stop and start over with the agonisingly slow pace he began with. Summer felt weak by the time he got her to almost breaking point, her breasts were bouncing as he thrust into her hard, grasping her hips as he felt her inner muscles begin to twitch. Summer had never taken so long to orgasm before, even the build up was frustratingly slow as she realized he knew exactly what he was doing and he did it to perfection.  
  
  
"I... I... Oohh," Summer moaned, her eyes closing, "oohh David, I feel so _weak_... "  
  
  
"Hmm... " came his purr, which let her know he wasn't even half done with her yet.


	2. Control

As Summer bucked violently into her second orgasm, David felt her soft walls massaging his erection and his eyes closed while he enjoyed the sensation for a while. She heard his soft moans of pleasure and felt exhausted when he slowly pulled out of her, letting her collapse onto the bed as her body trembled. She was out of breath, panting and trying to calm herself down from the sheer thrill of it all. Easily two hours had passed by now, but he showed her no signs of stopping as he came up to pay attention to her breasts while she rested.  
  
  
After she had caught her breath, she found herself gazing heatedly into his eyes and she knew that he would soon continue his lesson. He slowly lifted his gaze to her wrists, bruised and strained against the handcuffs. Slipping his hand under a pillow, he took out the tiny key and unlocked them. Summer felt relief as her hands became free, but despite wanting to touch him; she held back and simply lay there. This made him smile as he returned the key to it's hiding place, he lifted her left wrist to his lips and examined the bruising. It felt tender to the touch, Summer winced as he turned her wrist in order to see it better. She watched him as he lowered his lips to her soft flesh and kissed the underside of her wrist, she took in a sharp breath as she felt his fangs slip easily into her.  
  
  
David's eyes closed but Summer stared hard at him, unsure if this was meant to happen or not. Had he lost control of the urge?  
  
No.  
  
He was using his tongue in slow, languid circles around the small bite. Summer was amazed as her bruises began to heal almost instantly, he took her right wrist and did the same thing. She studied her wrists when he was done, his shaky breathing not going unnoticed as she knew that must have taken a lot of self discipline. She slowly looked at him, his eyes were a bright silver and his fangs were tinted with her fresh blood. He was clearly struggling with himself, as he wouldn't look at her. Summer remained where she was, unsure of what to do; was he finished now? Would he keep going? Was he about to take her life? His hands were shaking as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her up against the headboard roughly. She let out a frightened sound as his eyes bore into hers, a fierce kind of expression on his face.  
  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
  
"You _should be_ ," he cautioned her. Summer swallowed a lump in her throat, had his inner darkness taken over?  
  
  
Her gaze flicked to Jess and a man she knew only as Jake, they were watching calmly and it reassured her because if they believed her to be in any real danger; she knew they would not just sit there and watch calmly. Returning her attention back to David, she watched as he offered her a devilish smile and lower his head. She tensed up as she felt his fangs brush the pulsing artery just below the skin of her throat, his tongue flicking out and massaging the area sensuously. Despite the danger, Summer closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She would not fight him, she trusted him with her life.  
  
  
This seemed to satisfy him somewhat, as he pulled away from her throat and began to trail kisses down her body. She parted her thighs and he ran his tongue up along the inside of them, parting her inner folds with his fingers and slowly tonguing deep inside of her. Summer sighed audibly, parting her thighs wider and allowing him to tongue her deeper, and deeper. She gently arched into him, his hands now gripping her hips tightly to hinder her movements. There were no doubts in this moment just who was in control, for he didn't need to handcuff her in order to make her comply. Summer learned very quickly, because she was willing and something also told her that if she acted like a trapped animal; he would react like the hunter that he clearly had become.  
  
  
That would mean the end of her, yet the danger somehow heightened the thrill. By now she was gripping the sheets into her hands tightly, her head thrown back and her mouth open to let out her most submissive yet demanding moans. Her body was aching for release, the room was spinning so fast she had to close her eyes. Suddenly, he just stopped and Summer howled with a new kind of anger towards him. He moved himself to be beside her, gazing down into her flashing eyes and he placed a finger to her lips as she felt hot tears of frustration trickle from the corners of her eyes. She whimpered and he hushed her, kissing the top of her forehead while her inner muscles twitched and begged for more.  
  
  
Summer said not a word, made no move to get up and resisted all urges to either finish the job herself or push him down and fuck him senseless. He was studying her eyes, most likely reading her thoughts and they would be loud and clear to him. His gaze darkened, his eyes glittering in the soft light of the room. She felt his fingers slowly come to rest around her throat, in a very gentle grip.  
  
"If I asked Jake to come over here and fuck you," he said softly, his accent making her feel wetter and hotter, "would you let him?"  Summer hesitated, she had to obey him but she never wanted anyone to ever penetrate her except David. She shook her head slightly and felt his grip tighten on her throat, it made her fearful but she wouldn't give in.  
  
"No," she told him firmly, making it very clear that she only belonged to him. His grip softened and he let go of her throat, leaning down to kiss her lips.  
  
"Good," he murmured, sending shivers down her spine. Summer felt relief wash over her like an ocean wave, he then pulled her tightly against his body and hooked her leg around his waist.  
  
  
Laying on their sides, she felt him enter her once more and begin at a normal thrusting pace. Her breasts were pressed hard against his chest, his lips were parted and Summer was enticed to kiss him fiercely. His surprised moan was encouraging, he grabbed her buttocks and pulled her on top of him as he lay upon his back. She knew she could easily take control right now, but something in the back of her mind warned her against it. Matching his thrusts with her own, Summer continued to kiss him deeply and enjoy his firm moans of pleasure. Seconds later she was on her back, then she held him tight as they rolled from the bed and she landed on top of him on the floor.  
  
  
They kept going, seeming not to notice and Summer suddenly broke the kiss to convulse into yet another noisy orgasm. David then reversed the situation, pinning her down to the floor. He lowered his head down to her ear, uttering a demonic growl. Summer's instinct was to try to get away, push him off and run but she knew she needed to resist that urge. Instead, she turned her face away from him; exposing her throat completely.  
  
"What if I bite you?" she heard his raspy whisper, his cool breath in her ear sending shudders of delight and fear down her spine, "what if I _kill_ you?"  Summer closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to die," her voice was shaky but firm. He moaned against her ear, clearly fighting the beast within.  
  
"Summer," he softly called out to her, his fingers coming up to grip her chin and keep her face turned away from his.  
  
  
She felt a panic rising up in her chest, but logic helped her to quell the feeling because she knew it would make him want to hurt her. She started to move her hips, as he was still erect and buried deep inside of her. Her movements encouraged distraction, which he used to overcome the feeling of hunger that was now gnawing at him. The sex was unbridled now, both of them exploring with their hands and kissing anywhere they could plant their lips. She ended up in his lap as he sat upon the floor, her legs wrapped around his midsection as they kissed and fucked. She felt him grip her tighter and tighter, she squeezed him with her inner muscles and he broke the kiss. Summer shouted out as she felt his fangs suddenly sink down into the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder, his animalisitc, gutteral growl filling her ears as she felt him explode within her.


	3. Betrayal

Summer threw back her head as he continued thrusting, unable to prevent her fourth orgasm and his muffled moans stopped him from biting her while her inner walls massaged his cock. They collapsed on the floor on their backs, breathless; chests heaving. Summer's eyes were wide open but David's were closed, she slowly sat up a little and touched her neck gingerly. The bite was not a serious one, she realized, but a playful and sexual one. She leaned down and kissed his mouth, he cupped the back of her head and kissed her passionately for a long time. Summer then gazed down at him, his eyes opening and she noticed they were blue again. She would never again doubt his ability to control himself, she felt a little guilty for actually thinking he would hurt her.  
  
  
"I could _never_ hurt you," he whispered.  
  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts!" Summer smiled at him, as he slowly sat up and looked puzzledly at the bed.  
  
  
"How did we get down here?" he asked.  
  
  
Summer chuckled and climbed back up onto the bed, laying down and closing her eyes as he joined her. Her body felt hot, a light perspiration covered it and yet his was cold and not even the slightest bit damp. He watched her as she drifted into a deep sleep, it was the very small hours of the morning and while time did not affect him; he knew she needed her rest. While Summer slept, David covered her with a sheet and stood up off the bed, approaching the bathroom. He went inside and looked at the mirror, he saw nothing but the bathroom behind him. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew Jess had followed him, without opening his eyes he issued her a warning growl.  
  
  
A moment later, Jake also entered the bathroom and closed the door. David now opened his eyes and turned to watch them curiously, Jess stalked towards him and gently pushed his back into the wall. Jake took one of David's hands and clasped something around his wrist, then he pulled both hands together behind his back and David found himself handcuffed.  
  
  
"You are playing a very _dangerous_ game," he cautioned them both, a warning flash of silver in his eyes.  
  
  
"Relax," Jess spoke softly and seductively, stroking his cock slowly and kissing his neck twice, "we won't hurt you, _if_ you behave..."  
  
  
While it was not easy to hurt a vampire, there were definitely ways that it could be done.  
  
  
Jake opened up a small briefcase, David tensed up instantly before he even saw what it contained. There was a crucifix, a wooden stake, some holy water in tiny vials and some garlic.  
  
  
Jess made a face.  
  
  
"Really? Garlic?" she asked. Jake shrugged.  
  
  
"I couldn't remember if that worked or not," he replied.  
  
  
Jess rolled her eyes, picking up the wooden stake and stroking David's cheek with it. He was still and tense and she trailed it down to his chest, pointing it directly at his unbeating heart.  
  
  
"Now," Jess smiled slightly, watching him as he stared at her uncertainly, "do I have your attention?"  
  
  
He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
  
"Good," Jess pressed the stake more firmly against his chest, "hand me a vial... "  
  
  
Jake handed her one of the tiny vials, she gave him the stake and opened the vial up.


	4. Consequences

David recoiled instinctively, Jess watched him with disapproval but suddenly they both heard a loud _'SNAP'_ as the handcuffs broke in two. His eyes lit up in pure silver and with a flash of his fangs, Jess and Jake were soon laying motionless upon the now bloodied bathroom floor. He was not without slight injury, a few scalds from the vial of holy water lacerated his arm but it would heal eventually. He gazed down at the two unmoving bodies, nursing his arm painfully. Pure anger was seething from his growling throat, burning from his intense glare and smoking from his burning arm.  
  
  
They hadn't even had time to cry out, perhaps they had forgotten just how strong and fast a vampire could be?  He walked out of the bathroom, blood upon his lips as he went over to the phone and picked it up. He did not speak into it, slowly hanging it up and turning his gaze to the two new arrivals who had taken up the collars. They were silent and cast their eyes downwards, they knew that the only reason the phone was there was to call the clean up crew. Someone had been killed, this made them nervous but David greeted them with a soft kiss to their foreheads and this reassured them that it hadn't been accidental.  
  
  
Someone had been misbehaved enough to warrant an execution...  
  
  
The woman in the left corner was not a frequent visitor, she barely ever came to David's office and whenever she did; she was always a little nervous. As he leaned down to kiss her forehead, she tentatively reached out and touched his cock; her eyes wide with amazement at his impressive size. His eyes closed as she ran her fingertips along his length, his lips parting silently as she knelt before him and circled the head with her tongue. He encouraged her to take him into her mouth and she began to suck obligingly, his soft groan of acceptance spurring her on. He leaned against the wall and gazed down at her while she pleasured him, then his attention turned to the other woman in the right corner.  
  
  
She had taken off her collar and was now walking over to him with a sultry expression in her dark eyes, David made no effort to discourage her advance. He grabbed her as soon as she reached him, holding her tightly against him but facing away from him. One hand down between her legs, the other grasping at her breast; he purred in her ear and she twisted her head around to claim his lips with her own. His knees felt weak as the two women seduced him, the clean up crew entering the room from the balcony. They made no sound as they walked into the bathroom and began their work, they rarely ever had to do this but they were paid well enough not to complain when it did happen. The woman kissing David had her hands in his hair, towards the back of his head, possibly to prevent him from pulling away.  
  
  
The woman on her knees sucked him faster and used her tongue to massage his length as it grew harder and harder in her mouth, he felt the build up before they noticed his breathing had become more rapid. His hand left her breast and she grasped his wrist before it reached her throat, breaking the kiss so that he could utter his moan of release. It was a rare sound, one to be savoured and enjoyed; but it was also one that Summer was increasingly becoming possessive over. In her mind, sexual release was a sort of surrender and she grew less and less patient with anyone who dared to seduce her vampire lover. She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, but did not awaken.  
  
  
A few moments later and the clean up crew were heading out. One of them turned to look at David's naked, exposed body, their eyes met and he blushed as he realized David was watching him stare at his cock.  
  
  
"This... um... This is gonna um... cost... er, cost you double," he managed to splutter, "you know that, right?"  
  
  
David simply continued to stare at him, making him increasingly nervous.  
  
  
The two women were now back in their corners, David pushed away from the wall and approached the man who was waiting for his money. David smirked as the man began to perspire, his obvious arousal showing through the man's jeans but it was his wide eyes that reminded David of a trapped rabbit. David leaned in very close to his ear, his breath sending shivers down the man's body as he whispered something quietly. The man nodded quickly as David pulled away from him, smiling darkly at him as he quickly left; fangs glinting in the soft light of the room.


	5. Life And Death

He slowly walked over to the bed and lay beside Summer for a few hours with his eyes closed, then he got up just before dawn and showered. He put on his clothes and climbed back into bed, falling asleep just as Summer opened her eyes and woke up. She smiled down at his innocent features while he slept, so vulnerable and yet so dangerous.  
  
  
She had come to learn that he only ever rarely slept every so often when he really needed it and that it was always daytime whenever it happened; she also learned that when he did truly sleep - He couldn't wake up, even if he wanted to. It gave her the sense that she needed to protect him, keep him safe but as long as he was in his office; she knew he would be alright.  
  
  
As far as she was aware, nobody in here would ever dream of hurting him; but then - She wasn't aware of last night's events...  
  
Summer walked into the bathroom, noting that two new faces had arrived during the night and she wondered what had happened to Jess and Jake. She had her shower, then she found some clothes to wear and put her lipstick on. With one more glance at her helpless lover, sleeping peacefully in his bed; Summer smiled adoringly and left. As he never kept any actual food around, she had little other choice other than to go hungry.  
  
  
It reminded her of her concerns about him never growing old, he wouldn't be so in love with her once she aged to the point of having wrinkles on her wrinkles. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to either, she didn't expect him to want her when she was undesirable; so should she ask him to make her like him?  
  
Was he even capable of such a thing, without killing her? She couldn't know that David was not like that, he would of course stop the physical relationship once she got too old because he wouldn't wish any harm upon her by accident, but he would never stop loving her no matter how wrinkled she got. Summer sat in a little corner cafe and had something to eat, relaxing in the warmth of the sun as she sipped her coffee.  
  
She had come so far since that night her shoe had broken in the dark, it all seemed like years ago now. She found herself staring absently across the road, as she wondered which would be more terrifying: Growing old and dying, thus leaving David all alone; or asking him to make her like himself; a vicious killer. So which would be worse? If she died on him, he would probably get very upset and sad. On the other hand, if he accidentally killed her it'd be much worse for him. Either way, she was nothing more than a corpse in the end.  
  
Scary stuff...


	6. Mistrust

Summer eventually did some shopping, hung out with some friends and ate some lunch before returning to check on David. He still lay on the bed, sound asleep while the two women from the corners were fooling around and making out on the bed beside him. Summer watched them for a moment and then she cleared her throat, but they just looked at her and then went back to kissing each other. Without David, Summer clearly had no authority here. With a short sigh, Summer walked around to the other side of the large bed where David slept. She stroked his hair for a while, just watching him sleep. She placed her hand on his arm and even in his deep sleep, he grimaced and uttered a growl of protest. She was startled when his arm jerked away from her, but he did not awaken.  
  
That was when she noticed the broken handcuffs around his wrists, she touched them and they were real; not plastic. Summer knew he was strong, but she had no idea just how strong until now.  
  
"Do either of you know what happened in here earlier?" Summer asked the women, who were now finished playing with each other.  
  
"Last night?" asked one.  
  
Summer nodded.  
  
"We don't know the details," replied the other, "just that two bodies were carried away."  
  
Summer's eyes widened, _just what had she slept through exactly!?_  
  
"Check out his arm," the first woman told Summer.  
  
"And the bathroom," added the other, as they both left the office and two new faces replaced them in the corners.  
  
Summer slowly rolled up David's sleeve, his arm was blistering by now and she could see that it had been badly scalded. She then padded into the bathroom and found the tiny vial, it was labelled 'Holy Water' and it was empty. The rest of the things had been cleaned away, only the vial remained. Summer frowned as she turned it over in her hand, who would do such a nasty thing?  
  
_Jess?_  
  
Jake?  
  
Summer felt the dread creeping up into her chest, if they had hurt him then who else would do it as well?  Who could be trusted in here alone with him?  Summer felt angry and hurt, they had betrayed his trust! But why? What had he ever done to them?  They had paid for their crime, however and they would be an example for any others who might try. It was an extreme reaction, killing them; Summer could not justify the murder. He could have simply kicked them out, he was clearly more powerful than she ever could have dreamed.  
  
She did not like the fact that they had caused him harm, she didn't know how far they would have gone either. If it was either him or them, she supposed it would suffice for a good enough reason.  
  
She returned to the bed and looked down at his arm, the healing process would be slower than usual because of the nature of the weapon used against him. Summer wished there was something she could do to help him, but she didn't know all that much about vampires; so she had to be content with just sitting and waiting for him to open his eyes.


	7. New Arrival

The sun had gone down before David awoke, Summer had left briefly to have dinner. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at his arm, wincing as he rolled the sleeve back down over the burns and snapping off the broken handcuffs. Greeting the two new faces, one of them took his hand and kissed the back of it. This gave David a look of concern, that was a gesture of apology here and it made him a little nervous.  
  
  
"What is it?" David asked, taking a step back warily.  
  
  
"I am sorry," the man lowered his gaze in shame, "I bring a message from one who would wish harm on you."  
  
  
David relaxed, a message wasn't going to hurt.  
  
  
"Then speak it," David instructed him, as Summer returned to the office and stood listening.  
  
  
"There is a stranger who has just arrived in the last two days," replied the man, "he is driving all vampires out, claiming this is his territory."  
  
  
David stood silently for a moment, _was this stranger human_?  His impatient stare soon prompted further explanation.  
  
  
"It's a new vampire," the man added at last, "he knows about you and he wants to meet you."  
  
  
Summer grabbed David's arm without thinking.  
  
  
"You _can't_!" she gasped. David's knees buckled and he uttered a groan of pain, grimacing horribly. Summer let go of his arm immediately, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.  
  
  
"Sorry!" she backed away. David staightened up and tried to ignore the throbbing pain now in his arm again, turning swiftly to look at Summer.  
  
  
"I _have_ to go," he told her shortly.  
  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," Summer insisted.  
  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," David argued.  
  
  
"Nor I you," Summer bit back.  
  
  
"I can handle one vampire," David reminded her.  
  
  
"I don't doubt that," Summer agreed, "but I couldn't just sit here and not know if you were alright."  
  
  
David sighed, but Summer wasn't budging on the matter. He walked over to her and took her hand, languidly kissing the underside of her wrist and Summer felt her knees turn weak. His eyes met hers, she lowered her gaze and relented.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed at last, "I'll wait here."  He smiled at her, fangs glinting as she tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall.  "Be careful," she whispered, as he turned and left the office.  
  
  
Summer slowly sat down on the bed and tried not to worry, David was fast and strong; he wasn't in any danger...  
  
  
_Right?_


	8. Max

There was no specific meeting place arranged, David walked along the street and paused to light up a cigarette. Glancing around as he shoved his lighter back into his pocket, he took a drag of the ciggy and blew out the smoke slowly. His eyes scanned the darkened street, his ears strained to pick up any sound or movement. His gaze happened to lift just as something leapt down from the nearest rooftop, he stood calmly watching the vampire as it approached him warily.  
  
  
"You must be David," growled the newcomer. David took another drag of his ciggy, blew the smoke out and cocked his head with a slight smile; but it was not a friendly one.  
  
  
"If you insist," he responded casually, his eyes never leaving the other vampire for a moment. The newcomer pursed his lips to supress an amused grin.  
  
  
"Wise-ass izzit?" he asked, "my name is Max, I understand you're the strongest vampire around here... "  
  
  
"You understand correctly," David was still watching him carefully.  Max began to walk in a wide circle around David, who simply continued to suck on his cigarette calmly.  
  
  
"We could join forces," suggested Max, "we could rule this city and destroy anyone who crosses us!"  David sighed softly, shaking his head. He sometimes came across this type, the ones who wanted to rule the world and kill everyone if they didn't do as they were told.  
  
  
"This is what's going to happen," David dropped his ciggy to the ground, stepping on it silently and his gaze lifted to meet Max's, "you're going to fuck off out of this city and I'm going to give you three seconds to do it."  
  
  
Max smiled at him, folding his arms and waiting.  
  
  
Three seconds later and Max was surprised to find himself in quite a dangerous situation. David was right behind him in an instant, Max turned with a roundhouse kick but felt a tight grip upon his foot. Seconds later and Max stumbled to the ground with an unholy yowl of pain, his entire foot twisted the wrong way around. He leapt up quickly, favoring the foot but not giving up so easily. They circled, each sizing the other up. Suddenly, Max lunged at David but David leapt up and landed behind Max; spun around and kicked him right in the middle of his back.  
  
  
Max fell onto the ground and felt a boot come to rest on his spine, pinning him to the cement. His wrists were pulled behind his back and he screamed as they were jerked violently, he could feel the sockets almost letting go as David paused to allow the pain to take hold. Max was an upstart, full of hate and venom towards humans but he wasn't stupid. He sensed that David was favoring his right arm, he was still howling with pain but already trying to figure out how he could use this knowledge to his advantage.  
  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Max finally shouted, "I'll leave!"  David did not stop, so Max quickly yanked his wrist free and grabbed David's right arm; giving it a terrible squeeze. As hoped, David let go of Max and winced in horrible pain. His silver eyes flashed wildly, fangs bared in a tempest of a temper and the growl he uttered gave even Max a shudder down his spine. Max tried to hide his fear, gripping David's arm harder until his knees bent. He came closer to David, who lowered his head slightly but continued to glare like a wild animal caught in a steel trap.  
  
  
The pain was searing, shooting along his arm and making him feel dizzy.


	9. Don't Mess With Me

Max grabbed some of David's hair and jerked his head to one side, revealing the faint bite of long ago.  
  
**  
  
Summer knew that David did not want her to follow him, but she did anyway and she kept her distance for the most part. She now watched the fight between the two vampires, just far enough away for them not to notice her too much. She stared in silence, watching as Max brought his mouth down over the bite as she had once done herself. _Was he trying to seduce David?_ Summer still didn't know of the challenge, she thought it was a sexual pleasure because of David's reaction to her when she'd done it to him.  
  
**  
  
As soon as the challenge was issued, Max's feet went out from under him and he inadvertantly let go of David's arm. He jumped up but it was too late, David was upon him in an instant and had him by the throat from behind. His hands were positioned to snap Max's head clean off his shoulders, Max had him gripped by the wrists but David wasn't letting go anytime soon.  
  
  
"You _dare_ to challenge _me_?" David practically roared his fury at the other vampire and Summer's eyes grew big and round as she realized the danger she had put herself in, as well as the restraint he had shown towards her. Max tried to get a grip back onto David's arm, if he could just...  
  
  
Summer shut her eyes as she heard the sickening crack of bones, the disgusting sound of flesh rending from flesh, muscles tearing and ripping.... Something popped and then thumped to the ground. Then, all was silent. Summer felt a hand cover her mouth and she tried to scream as someone grabbed her, holding her tightly as she kicked her legs.  
  
  
"I told you to stay put," came that sexy drawl into her ear, Summer relaxed and sighed as his hand slid away from her mouth. She turned into his embrace and hugged him close to her body, relieved that he was safe and relatively unscathed. David looked uncomfortable for a moment, still filled with anger and tension from the fight but then he slowly placed his arms around Summer.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Summer breathed.  
  
  
"What if he had discovered you?" David chided her.  
  
  
"I promise next time I will stay put," Summer assured him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... "  
  
  
He hushed her with a soft kiss to her lips, she responded with a smile and kissed him back.  
  
  
"Oh, _how sweet_ ," a voice came from nearby and they turned to see some people surrounding them, coming out of the shadows.  
  
  
Summer felt David become very tense as he pulled her tighter into him, she then noticed what the people were holding and she got frightened. Each person had something that vampires were not particularly fond of, many held wooden stakes but most held vials of holy water and a crucifix. Summer felt protective of David and remembering what had happened to his arm, she knew she couldn't allow this to occur or she could lose him.  She reached into her jacket pocket, slowly bringing out a little handgun. When the circle of vampire hunter wannabes saw it, they backed up instantly.  
  
  
"Leave him alone!," warned Summer, "I've done time for worse than shooting a bunch of assholes like you!"  
  
  
David watched as they began to glance at one another, nobody wanted to risk getting shot at and the apparent leader of the group was the first to speak.  
  
  
"We don't want to hurt _you_ ," she told Summer, "I can see you are not one of _them_ , come over to us slowly... "  
  
  
Summer aimed at the woman, who looked nervously around at her dwindling crew as they each began to leave; one at a time.  
  
  
"Fine," the woman finally backed away, as she was the last one still there, "just remember I tried to save you when he finally turns on you and like it or not, you know he will - sooner or later."  
  
  
She then left and Summer felt David take the gun out of her now trembling hands, her entire body was shaking and she had to sit down.  
  
  
"It's empty?" David checked the gun and there were no bullets inside it, he looked down at Summer, quizzically.  
  
  
"I could never kill anyone," she said, her eyes closing as it began to dawn on her that she could also never let him make her a vampire. He seemed to know what she was thinking and he sat down beside her, placing his arm around her.  
  
  
"Promise me," Summer turned to him and held his gaze, "promise me that you'll always have someone."  
  
  
David was slow to respond, _he didn't want anyone else_.  
  
  
"Promise me!" Summer insisted, tears starting to flow, "I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone!"  
  
  
She pulled him into a tight embrace and he held her trembling form until she was calm again.  
  
  
"There is only you," he told her firmly, "there can be _only you_!"  
  
  
Summer pulled away from him and stood up, he mirrored her movements and wouldn't let her leave as she tried to get past him.  
  
  
"I don't want to become like you!" Summer took a step away from him.


	10. Not Like You

David did not follow her, he stood and watched her angrily.  
  
  
"I don't want to be a killer!" Summer raised her voice, "don't you understand? All life is sacred, we shouldn't ever take it away!" She was crying but she didn't care, he needed to hear this - and so did she.  "But how can you possibly understand?" she said softly, "you're not alive... Your heart does not beat... "  
  
  
_Did he even have real feelings?_  
  
  
"Do you even love me?" she asked him.  
  
  
The question stung, it hurt more than his arm did right now.  
  
  
"How can you stand there and ask me such a thing?" David demanded.  
  
"Do you hate?" asked Summer. David shook his head slowly.  
  
  
"I cannot hate," he told her.  
  
  
"If you can't hate then you can't love," Summer told him, "you don't have real feelings, just the memory of when you once had them."  
  
  
David's fists were balled up in anger, but still he made no move towards her.  
  
  
"Summer, I am in love with you," he told her firmly, "whether or not you believe me, doesn't change the way I feel."  
  
  
Summer blinked a few times, she couldn't remember him actually saying the words with such conviction before. She was torn, he was a killer and she valued all life. How could they possibly stay together?   He lowered his gaze and she knew he had heard her thoughts.  
  
  
"I don't _want_ to hurt people," he admitted quietly. Summer nodded and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
  
"I know," she responded softly, "I see you fight that damned thing inside of you every single day. It must be exhausting... "  He confirmed this with a slight nod, his gaze lifting to meet hers once more.  
  
  
"Summer," he sensed her thoughts again, "please... don't go."  
  
  
Summer bit her lip and she hated him for being so endearing, she hated him because she knew she was in love with him and she hated him because he was a killer. She knew that he didn't kill often, she knew that he mainly killed when his own life was threatened and yet it still bothered her.  
  
  
"I never kill for pleasure," David reminded her, "I would _never hurt you_."  Summer hadn't realized that she had been thinking about what that woman had said, would he really turn on her someday?


	11. Summer Nights

She noticed him now approaching her and she backed into the wall, he placed his hands onto her hips and pulled her against him. She resisted at first, until she realized he was initiating a simple hug. She held him tightly then, her face buried into his chest and she sighed heavily with affection. She could never leave him, she knew it and so did he.  
  
  
"You are mine," he told her, a hint of darkness in his tone.  
  
  
Summer didn't protest as he led her away from the wall, they walked together for a long time and stopped just outside the nightclub doors. She gazed up at the unlit neon sign and wistfully remembered coming here and seeing so many happy people dancing inside, it made her long for a grand reopening. David smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
  
"Is this really what you want?" he asked her. Summer pushed him.  
  
  
"Quit reading my mind!" she scolded him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Then she nodded, taking his hand into her own.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "I will open it up again, just for you."  
  
  
Summer closed her eyes and sighed, it would be beneficial for them both. She could be with other humans and act like a normal person, she could even run things while he was in the studio or on tour somewhere. As they headed inside and upstairs, she couldn't help but look down from the balcony. He came up behind her and she turned into him, their lips met and they kissed heatedly. As they slowly came apart, his eyes danced with mischief.  
  
  
"Hmm," he pursed his lips.  
  
  
"What?" Summer asked him curiously. He leaned in close to her ear.  
  
  
"You're doing it _perfectly_ ," he whispered. Summer smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
  
"Come on you," she said happily, "we have a lot of work to do."  
  
  
David let her pull him along, he was unsure if he could live up to his promise not to harm her because he had promised himself he wouldn't harm Julie, either. But he would try, he knew he was better at fighting it now and perhaps they actually stood a chance afterall.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Within a few days, the niteclub had opened up again and it was still the most popular spot in the city. Summer knew that someday she would need this place to find someone for David, someone to take care of him and love him the way she loved him. It wouldn't happen for a long time, she was still young and vibrant. But when the time came, she knew that she would have picked someone already and she would make sure the two got along before retiring her old body to rest _._  
  
  
David had stopped reading Summer's thoughts, so he didn't know of her plans to set him up with someone else. She knew he would be defiant at first, but she also knew that he was very intelligent and would see it her away eventually. He may be stubborn, but she was more so. She liked to believe that she had a good influence on him, because he would consider her always before doing anything. For the time being, the two of them were content with one another and she felt safe in his arms while he knew she would watch over him if he should fall asleep. _We were meant to be_ , Summer thought with a smile, as she returned to the office with David following shortly behind her.  
  
  
She pulled him inside and the door closed behind them.

 

=THE END=


End file.
